


The Switch

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anatomical Stuff (for about a minute just to explain and it isn't graphic), Bondage, Complete, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Masturbation, Knotting, Multi, NSFW, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: 100 Follower Celebration story.





	1. Lucifer

“Do you have your list ready?” Sam asked as he sat at the table. 

Swallowing thickly, Y/N nodded as she pushed a piece of paper across toward the hunter,  “How long are you gonna be?”

Picking up the paper and giving it a once over before folding it and shoving it in his back pocket, Sam shrugged as he stirred his oatmeal, “It’s going to take me a few hours just to get through Costco.”

Y/N brought her dishes to the sink and poured herself another cup of coffee. She wasn’t worried about Sam being gone, but she wanted to leave the bunker for more than an hour or two. After four days of Alpha-sitting, she was getting antsy. She never minded before until their new roommate started exhibiting some very human traits.

Lucifer was an Alpha; Dean and Sam were as well, but they usually didn’t go into rut at the same time. Sam had left after Dean’s rut started a few hours after Lucifer’s. Sam had been gone for the last three days, assuming that the double rut would have ended by now; which it hadn’t. Dean and Lucifer were both deep in the throes of their hormone-fueled boner fests.  

Carefully walking back to the table with her coffee, “Are you leaving again after the supply run?” Y/N tried to ask without sounding petulant.

Sam sighed. He didn’t want to leave the Beta alone, but he didn’t want to risk going into a rut like his brother. Just being in the bunker for a few hours as he made a shopping list, grabbed some more fresh clothes, and had breakfast was starting to get to him. He wished he could take her with him, but knew that someone had to stay to take care of his brother. He wasn’t fond of the archangel, but Lucifer hadn’t been as burdensome as they had all assumed when he was unceremoniously dumped on their doorstep. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” Sam said, feeling like he was abandoning her.

“It’s okay,” she said, “I don’t want to deal with three of you like this.”

Leaning back in her chair, Y/N noticed that she was wet, again. Yes, she was a Beta, but being around two rutting Alphas could mess with anyone. Despite wanting to be done dealing with someone else’s biology, Y/N had found a new way to fill her abundant free time.

She smiled to herself, knowing that as soon as Sam walked out the door she would be in her bed and cumming in a matter of minutes. She wasn’t bothered by her increased libido and figured it had something to do with the two rutting Alphas, their pheromones rampaging through the bunker. It wasn’t a problem, just being around Sam and Dean on a regular basis had caused a noticeable increase in her need for special alone time.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked, startling Y/N out of her fantasy.

Blushing slightly, “Nothing,” she replied quickly as she got up from the table again.

After exchanging an awkward goodbye, Sam left to run errands and Y/N went to check on Dean and Lucifer. Grabbing a water bottle, wash cloth, and a snack for Dean she walked toward his room.

Knocking on the door out of habit, she entered the room without waiting for Dean to reply. “How’s it going?” she asked cheerily.

Dean groaned as she entered the room and closed the door, “God, you smell good.”

Walking around the modified cross that he was bound to, Y/N chuckled, “Thanks, Dean. You smell gross.”

Wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs, and bound to the leather padded wood of the binding cross . Dean’s wrists were carefully tied so his arms could hang comfortably, his legs spread and bound to the base as he sat legs open on the bench that jutted out from between his legs. Despite being in this position for the past two days, at his insistence, Dean didn’t seem bothered by it. Normally, Sam and Dean wouldn’t ask to be trussed up, but one close call after Y/N took a shower on the second day and Dean said he didn’t have a choice.

Sitting on the other end of the bench, Y/N began to wipe at his face with a cool washcloth while Dean leaned into her touch. Seeing him like this only worsened the state she was in. Sam left just as the alarm on her phone went off, reminding her to check on Dean and Lucifer. Y/N’s mind began to wander and she took a deep breath. The onslaught of aged leather, cheap whiskey, and stale coffee caused a sudden gush of wetness between her legs.

Alarmed at her own body, for a moment Y/N thought she had pissed herself, but Dean’s reaction confirmed that she had not had a sudden attack of incontinence. Frozen for a moment as the Alpha and Beta eyed each other, Y/N stood, grabbed what she had brought into the room, and left without a word.

Dean will be okay for an hour, she thought to herself. She still needed to check on Lucifer, but she wouldn’t need to get that close to him. Taking a few deep breaths as she deposited the washcloth, water, and granola bar she thought, all I have to do is check on Lucifer, then hightail it to my room and fuck the stupid out.

Feeling her soaked panties chafing her thighs as she walked toward the not-so-secret entrance to the dungeon, the idea of taking care of herself before checking on the archangel was dismissed almost immediately. She had one job: keep an eye on them. That meant she had to stick to the schedule and make sure he hadn’t hurt himself or needed anything.

Despite being subject to his vessel’s presentation, Lucifer didn’t need food, water, showers, or even sleep. Grace sort of took care of most of his human needs but seemed to falter when it came to anything to do with being an Alpha.  

Pushing the shelves, light flooded the room and like a spotlight, highlighted the blond man bound to the St. Andrew’s Cross. Unlike Dean, Lucifer had been bound since his rut started. When he started showing symptoms Sam brought the idea up and the archangel agreed immediately. Every time she went to check on him, he remained silent.

“Still doing alri-” her words faltered as their eyes met. For a moment, they were frozen in mutual fascination. As if she was shocked, Y/N dropped her gaze and muttered, “I’ll be back in a few. Holler if you need anything.”

Slamming the hidden door shut and bolting to her room, Y/N nearly tore her clothes off as she grabbed her vibrator from the night stand. Lying down and letting her legs fall open, one hand turning on the toy and the other spreading her swollen lips. Sliding the shaft of the vibrator between her folds, circling her clit, and dipping her fingers into her pussy, Y/N moaned and rocked her hips.

Within a few minutes her fingers weren’t enough, her body wanted more than two inches of penetration. Female Betas, like their male counterparts, weren’t comparable to Alphas or Omegas. Alphas were usually well endowed and Omegas were built to accommodate. Beta’s were not able to take a knot because their vaginal canals were too shallow, similarly to Beta males having less impressive packages.

Wanting more than her fingers was one thing, but over the past few days she had needed penetration of some kind to get off and she had noticed that depth wasn’t as much of a problem as it should be. Taking three of her own fingers to the hilt was something she wasn’t capable of until two days ago, having finger fucked herself hard and deep without realizing it until after she came.

Realizing that the toy in her hand, the seven-inch long and one and a half inch thick toy, could do the trick. Y/N had only had sex with one guy, another Beta who had not been as long or as thick as the toy in her hand. The ache between her legs and the drive to have an orgasm took over, and she slid the vibrator inside.

Immediately she felt better and began to work half of the toy in and out of her welcoming sex. The familiar building sensation and tightening as she fucked herself earnestly that lead to the inevitable, but it kept building. Fifteen minutes later and she was desperate. Y/N couldn’t come and she was starting to feel sick. She was now pushing her fingers and the vibrator inside of her with no relief in sight.

Her mind wandered from Sam and his sweet smile to Dean’s rugged unshaven jaw line. How the bristles of Dean’s beard would feel against her thighs and stomach or how Sam would look with his face buried between her thighs. Her mind continued down this path until she pulled the toy out.

Laying on the bed, thoroughly defeated that her body wouldn’t cooperate, she realized she was covered in sweat and her cunt was leaking. The comforter she was on was soaked with her sweat and… she hated to think it but it she knew what it was; slick. Betas don’t produce slick. Her eyes went wide as she realized that something was seriously wrong and she reached for her phone and dialed Sam.

Waiting for him to pick up she tried to figure out what to tell him. ‘I broke my vagina’, no, just no. Maybe ‘I think something’s wrong with me’, that’s not as bad, but he would probably rush back to the bunker. That was the opposite of what should happen. If I’m being affected like this, Sam would definitely go into a rut and then what would they-

“Hey Y/N, what’s up?” Sam asked cheerfully, the sounds of background chatter nearly drowning him out.

Shaken by his voice and how it affected her, the goosebumps on her arms and a shiver of pleasure up her spine, Y/N cleared her throat, “Uh, hiya. I’m normal, situation fine. How about you?” Cringing at her inability to talk and the breathiness of her voice. It was a dead giveaway to what she had been doing unsuccessfully and she felt the searing blush creep across her face.

Sam chuckled, “You okay?”

“Yup, definitely,” she replied, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. Without thinking about it she backtracked, “Just wanted to make sure you were picking up orange juice.”

“Uh… yeah. It’s on the list,” Sam said confused.

Sitting up and feeling dizzy she ended the call quickly and threw on a tshirt and panties. She needed a solution that didn’t involve dragging Sam back here while she was like this. As she stood she felt the stuff that couldn’t be slick dripping down her leg and she felt sick, like stomach flu but instead of wanting to throw up she was horny.

Books. The Men of Letters had to have something on this, whatever this was. Y/N knew full well what she was experiencing, but it wasn’t possible. People don’t just switch presentations and she couldn’t be in heat, she was a Beta.

She didn’t want to believe it for two very conflicting reasons. The first being that it was unheard of as far as she knew and she was racking her brains for anything as she walked to the library. The other being how badly she had wanted to be an Omega since she was a girl. Omegas were rare and prized, practically treated like princesses. While Betas were seen as plain, ordinary, common… But she refused to think that somehow she had changed. It wasn’t possible. After grabbing a few books she sat in one of the chairs and could feel herself leaking the not-slick, creating a small puddle that was uncomfortable.

Focusing on the text, words losing their meaning as her cunt began to throb with need. Need to be filled, need to be fucked, need to be knotted. Y/N’s concentration and ability to read were being derailed by the echoing thoughts that she needed something inside her. It wasn’t until the first drip of sweat from her forehead ran down her nose and landed on the page she wasn’t reading, that she snapped.

Standing abruptly, her only goal was to get to one of the Alphas that were practically gift-wrapped for her. As she walked out of the library the scent of peppermint, dead leaves in fall, and fresh snow drew her to the left and toward the dungeon. With each step she felt the slick dripping farther down her thighs, her body working overtime to ensure it was ready for the Alpha.

Pushing open the doors, her tshirt hanging off of her shoulder, as she eyed Lucifer. Her gaze focused on his cock trying to break free of the briefs he was wearing, he was massive. As she studied his body she nearly collapsed.

“Omega,” Lucifer growled as he jerked his arms, trying to break free from the chains engraved with Enochian binding.

He hadn’t spoken to her since they locked him up, and his voice was deep and harsh, causing her to tingle all over in anticipation. Taking an unsteady step toward him, despite everything in her screaming that she rip the fabric concealing him and fuck him until she got her knot, she was still nervous.

Realization flooding her, she looked up and asked, “Alpha?” Confusion and her senses coming back for a moment as she realized what was happening.

Lucifer smiled wickedly, “Yes, come here and get me down. You need my help, little Omega.”

Y/N was so confused, Lucifer knew she was a Beta but her current predicament contradicted that. Her mind was too foggy and distracted to work this out, but one thing she knew she couldn’t untie him. The thought of him loose was terrifying, but not knowing what was going on was even worse.

As she felt the fluid dripping from her eager cunt, she stopped caring about the what was happening. She let go of everything else as she gave in to the demanding sensations and thoughts, unable to deny what was happening to her or stop it. Y/N looked at the archangel and shook her head as she licked her lips.

Raising his eyebrows in disbelief, he could smell how wet she was and the irresistible scent of her. Flowers and French toast. He didn’t need to eat, but in his rut he was subject to numerous human failings. He had been watching her since he was placed with the Winchesters. Despite her thoughts that she was lacking in some way by being a Beta, he had developed an attachment to her.  

His interest lead him to reading about Alphas and the lot, and that’s when he discovered that Betas rarely paired with anything other than Betas because of their anatomy. Defeat never faltered Lucifer and he continued to research and probe until he found himself with a constant erection. Once his rut hit and he lost focus, his only thought was of her.

With each passing day, her scent was stronger and he could hear her in her room pleasuring herself. His name, and others, falling from her lips with each release. And now, here she was, a brand new Omega in her first heat. He didn’t care how she had gotten like this, probably something to do with her caring for him and Dean during their rut. As long as he could have his way with her without hurting her, they could figure the rest out later.

“You want me bound. Are you scared?” Lucifer asked as he watched her slowly approach. She nodded and he thought for a moment, “I would never harm you. Even under these circumstances, I would be gentle.”

Only a foot separated them, tied to the cross he was shorter and less intimidating. Y/N knew he couldn’t break free from the chains and she reached out a trembling hand to rest it on his chest. Feeling his usually cold skin now warm to the touch, the gentle thumping of his vessel’s heart under the muscle, and the calm rise and fall of his breathing; she felt focused for the first time in an hour and knew how she was going to do this.

Staring at her hand on his chest, Y/N spoke carefully, “You can’t hurt me. I’m in charge.”

She slid her hand down his abdomen until her fingertips were at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Meeting his eyes she gripped the fabric with both hands and carefully released his cock. Unable to pull them down very far, she left them on and wrapped her hand around his impressive length and began to stroke.

Lucifer rested his head on his arm as she worked. He had never done anything like this since he had taken this vessel, and he was finding it difficult to speak. Gasping when she released him, he lifted his head to see her removing her shirt and panties and he revelled in the sight of her.

Pressing herself against him and gripping the back of his head, Y/N leaned in and their lips met gently at first. After the initial shock at her own desires, she became ravenous. Lucifer responded without hesitation, tilting his head as he mirrored her movements, wordlessly begging her to keep going.

Despite his control, having her so close was draining his resolve. To break the chains that bound him so he could take her how he wanted, how he needed, would be divine. Lucifer’s train of thought was derailed as her hand between their bodies stilled.

Her fingers wrapped loosely around the base of his cock, and he moaned into her mouth. Smiling to herself, Y/N arched her back so she could slide his cock between her legs and she squeezed her thighs around his length.

Losing himself in the pressure and slick feel of her skin against his throbbing manhood, Lucifer bucked his hips to gain the friction he needed as their kiss became vicious. Her teeth nipping at his bottom lip as his forked tongue flicked against her upper lip. He relished every second of having her close, how she was becoming more animalistic with each passing moment was driving him into a place he didn’t know existed inside himself.  

Pulling away from his mouth abruptly, Y/N rested her hands on his chest as she began to work her hips back and forth along his length. With each rhythmic pass she made, the head of his cock would catch on her hungry opening. She continued her movements, slowing so she could work him inside her without her hands. Once the head breached her slit, the stretch of having just the beginnings of an Alpha cock nearly causing her to cum, she locked eyes with the archangel.

Lucifer couldn’t move as he felt her engulf him, inch by inch she worked slowly. His mouth fell open as her convulsing walls seemed to suck his cock in. Lucifer knew that she probably wouldn’t be able to take all of him and he didn’t care. In his current state, he would be content with only using a few inches of his vessel’s length and die happy.

Unable to look down as she worked his cock into her and despite the unusual angle, she couldn’t stop until her hips were flush with his. A fleeting thought of untieing him so he could fuck her deeper was dismissed immediately. Something about being in control was solidifying a need to keep that control over a specimen like Lucifer. He was a powerful and commanding presence but completely stripped of all that and at her mercy. The thought as well as the skin of their hips meeting stilled her.

Again leaning his head on his arm, Lucifer tried to compose himself while she was still, “Please,” he begged, terrified that he would hurt her if he moved as the urge to rut against her nearly took over.

Raising a hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat and setting the other on his hip, Y/N slid off of him halfway. Digging her nails into his chest she slammed their hips together, and Lucifer gasped. Pulling her hips back again, she stilled before moving, and cooed “Alpha,” before she began to roll her hips, only using half of his cock.

As she worked, the ache inside her began to change. It wasn’t needy or desperate any more, she was determined now and losing her internal battle to make this last. Y/N wasn’t able to stop herself from crashing her hips into him and driving his cock deep inside. She moved deliberately, dragging her hips back slowly, waiting a moment, then thrust forward with as much force as she could.

Lucifer could barely restrain himself. He felt his knot swelling and knew that she wasn’t going to stop. “Y/N, I’m… I’m-” he started but couldn’t get the words out, as he felt her cunt grip him.

Y/N could no longer pull back, she felt his knot swelling and she was stuck. Panicking for a moment, her body took over, convulsing and leaving her speechless. Y/N came hard and the suddenness of it nearly caused her to drop to the floor. Seeing her face contort as his knot took hold and he began to cum, Lucifer bellowed as he struggled against his bonds.


	2. Dean

Arching her back as she felt his knot swell and lock her in place. Y/N had never felt so satisfied, every nerve singing Lucifer’s praises, as she rocked slightly against his knot drawing the moment out. She felt sated for now, but already could feel the need returning, like the coals of a fire that had been doused with too little water only to have more kindling added. She wanted more. A few minutes passed and as his knot faded, the satisfaction it had provided went as well. Despite knowing better, Y/N carefully pulled away from Lucifer prematurely. 

Wincing as she released herself, Lucifer was oversensitive and he was not ready to vacate the warm depths of her body. As she took a unsteady step away from him, he tilted his head and asked, “Where are you going, little one?”

The embers inside her were building again, flames licking at her mind, making it difficult to sort out her thoughts. Looking at the spent Alpha, he wasn’t going to be up for another round so soon and untying him was still something she wasn’t prepared to do. Bending to pick up her shirt and panties, she turned and said dismissively, “I’ll be back later,” as she left the dungeon.

Throwing her clothes in her room, she felt Lucifer’s cum dripping down her thigh and mingling with her slick. Walking into her bathroom she turned the shower on and got in. Hoping that a cold shower would hinder or alleviate whatever was happening to her was dismissed when she felt something grip her inside. 

Doubling over, water running down her face as she grimaced in pain. After everything that had happened, Y/N accepted that at least for the time being she was now an Omega. An Omega in heat and she needed another knot. Rinsing quickly before she was racked with another wave of pain, Y/N left the shower, dried herself, and dropped the towel on the floor haphazardly as she walked out of her bathroom.

Sizing up the vibrator she had discarded on her bed, she forewent the idea of using it again. The meager piece of battery-powered silicone couldn’t compare to a real Alpha between her thighs driving deep inside of her. Y/N smiled at her body's insistence.

Leaving her room behind her, Y/N ran her fingers along the wall as she stalked through the bunker. The closer she got to Dean’s room, the calmer she got and the soreness in her lower belly seemed to dissipate with each step, completely vanishing by the time she reached his closed door. 

Like she had done over the last three days, she rapped lightly on the door but this time she waited before turning the handle. Hoping to hear that Dean was as worked up as she was, that he could sense her, that he needed her as badly as she needed him. Hearing nothing after a moment, she peeked inside to see if he was sleeping. 

Despite her current state, she didn’t want to wake him, but all thoughts of Dean sleeping fled when he groaned loudly, “Fuck, how do you smell so good?”

Biting her lip, she walked into dimly lit room still bare and fully on display for the bound Alpha. His eyes raked over her as he tried to take in every detail. “What are you… doing?” Dean asked, his voice strained.

“I need you,” Y/N replied, slowly stalking toward him. 

Dean struggled against the rope around his wrists, “This… this is a bad idea, Y/N. You need to… get out of here.”

Standing at the end of the bench he was straddling, Y/N licked her lips and sat at the end, spreading her legs. He wasn’t able to look away from the slick dripping from her cunt. She watched him struggle and silently berate himself, amused slightly at the look on his face, like she had set a warm, freshly baked apple pie in front of him.  

“Dean,” Y/N whispered, “I wanna touch you.”

Looking up Dean groaned and involuntarily thrusts his hips into the empty air. He knew he should insist she leave, but he couldn’t; she was willing and so was he. His rut was worse than it had ever been, and he was desperate for anything he could get. 

Normally he could manage but there was something about Lucifer in the bunker, it was messing with all of them. Dean had thought that letting him stay with them was a bad idea, but couldn’t remember what his argument had been. Giving into his rut, Dean closed his eyes, lowered his head, and asked, “How do you want me?”

At the sound of his voice so harsh and broken, Y/N felt a renewed trickle of slick between her folds, like she hadn’t just taken a knot thirty minutes ago. She replied in a low voice, delicately pronouncing each word as she leaned forward, “Just. Like. This.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dean gasped as she scooted closer to him and her knees bumping his thighs, “Keep me tied up… please.”

Tapping his knee with a finger before drawing it up his leg, she said sweetly, “Planned on it.”

Lifting a leg and placing it on top of Dean’s then repeating it with her other, she lifted her hips to move closer to the bound hunter. Dean groaned as his cock throbbed, she was so close and she smelled so sweet. Laying her hands on his thighs only inches away from where he needed her most, Dean closed his eyes. Resting his head on the wood behind him, squeezing his eyes shut while her fingers brushed under the legs of his batman boxer briefs. Slipping her fingers out, Y/N traced the shaft of his cock over the cloth. 

Dean snapped his gaze to her hand, “Don’t tease me,” he said breathlessly.

Arching a brow, Y/N looked at his face, he wasn’t just in a rut. Dean looked completely wrecked; flushed, sweating, his mouth open as he drew ragged breaths. Seeing him unhinged like this, she wasn’t able to restrain herself any longer.

Gripping the back of his head suddenly, she pulled his head back and licked his bottom lip, “Poor thing,” she cooed. Looking down to her other hand as her fingers traced the underside of his cock, “How do you want it?”

“Need to taste you,” Dean blurted.

Smiling at his words, Y/N stood and draped one leg on his shoulder, “You’re hungry?”

Dean licked his lips and nodded, she wasn’t close enough for him to reach but seeing her sex was almost enough to push him over the edge.

She closed the gap between Dean’s mouth and her slit. Gripping the back of his head and gasping as Dean began to lick. He was ravenous and relentless as his tongue greedily lapped at her. Y/N’s legs began to shake with each pass his tongue made, quick purposeful licks that slowed as her hips began to rock.

Looking down at him for the first time nearly unbalanced her, his eyes were locked on her as his jaw worked. Y/N’s mouth hung open and she could feel how much slick she was producing. The thought that he might drown crossed her mind but vanished when she felt him change tactics. 

He hadn’t been neglecting her clit, he had been showing it the same attention as the rest, but with her full attention on him, he couldn’t resist pushing her farther. Before he had removed his tongue on his final lick and bring it back down to her cunt to start over, he flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth across her clit. 

Y/N howled in pleasure, but Dean wanted more. Never ceasing the work with his tongue, he carefully surrounded the area with his lips and began to gently suck. Dean felt his cock ache, but couldn’t stop himself from switching to using the underside of his tongue. Her slick flesh and the slippery smooth underside of his tongue working her into a frenzy, Dean was in Heaven. He planned on staying like this for as long as possible but miscalculated when he increased the pressure.

Both hands on his head, Y/N felt her body seize, as he focused on her clit. Canting her hips and babbling about his prowess, all she wanted was to have Dean Winchester’s perfect mouth between her thighs for as long as possible. He was  _ too _ good at this, and when he began to suck harder, she felt something give way. 

A sudden gush of slick accompanied by Y/N’s choked cry and near death grip on Dean’s short hair was his queue to stop the onslaught. Releasing her and focusing more on her swollen labia, only gently licking and kissing so he wouldn’t over stimulate her. Dean stared at her and waited for her to speak.

Unsure if she would ever feel anything like that again, Y/N reveled in the aftershocks and Dean’s tender post-mind-blowing-orgasm care. After a few moments she was able to open her eyes to see his still on her, studying her face as he cleaned her thoroughly. Smiling down at him she pulled away, seeing the stubble on his cheeks now shined with her slick. As she lifted her leg and took a step back, she saw that the shine didn’t stop at his cheeks, but traveled down his neck and there was even some on his chest. 

Sitting on the bench, Y/N lifted a hand and caressed his cheek, and Dean leaned into her touch. As she stroked his bottom lip with her thumb, he said in a hoarse voice, “Anytime you want to do that again, just say the word.”

Grinning for a moment at his flattery, Y/N wasn’t oblivious to how badly he needed release. Like before, she wasn’t satisfied, there was some monster that had taken hold inside her and demanded to be fed. Leaning in, she kissed him and whispered, “Your turn.”

Walking to his desk, she grabbed a switchblade, then went back to Dean. Straddling the bench, she grabbed the waistband of his boxer briefs, but before she brought the knife up Dean said in a rush, “Don’t cut them.” At her confused expression, he explained, “They’re lucky.”

Eyeing the yellow Batman logo that was being distorted by his erection, Y/N dropped the knife on the floor and pushed her hand into the slit at the front. Dean’s head lolled back as she gripped him tight and released him from the confines of the fabric. 

She knew that Dean was going to be well endowed, but actually seeing it was somewhat disarming. Shaking off the thoughts as her body continued to demand more, she began to turn around so she was facing away from him. Reaching behind to grip him as she leaned back, as if she were doing a squat. 

Switching hands so she was holding him in front of her she had the absurd thought that it now looked like she had a raging boner. Giggling to herself, she began to stroke him, slowly from the base and twisting her hand around the head, mirroring what he had been doing with his mouth between her thighs. She could feel his chest and stomach moving against her back with his breathing and the little noises he made. His skin was hot and slippery, sliding against her back as she tilted his cock upwards.

Dragging the head of his cock along her folds and dipping it into her, she knew that teasing him like he had done to her wasn’t going to happen. She let go of his length, placed a hand on her thigh as she began to sink onto him.

Dean moaned loudly as his hard cock was finally getting what it wanted, then it hit him. Y/N wasn’t an Omega, she would get hurt if she took too much. She was still lowering herself when he said, “Stop.”

Startled, Y/N did as he said. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“You can’t… Beta,” Dean managed before he lost his words. She felt unbelievable after almost four days of abstinence during the worst rut he had ever experienced. 

Twisting to look at him, she gave him a half grin and began to push against him. Dean was lost to the feeling of her slick, constricting heat and couldn’t figure out how to warn her as she took more of him. Once he had bottomed out he couldn't remember why he was concerned. 

Feeling Dean stretch her, Y/N placed her hands on the bench in front of her and began to move her hips slowly side to side. For a moment she thought Dean didn’t like this, but then he muttered, “Holy fuck,” under his breath.

Bolstered by this, she started to roll her hips up and down, feeling the head of his cock pushing against something inside her. She didn’t have to wait long before Dean let out a string of curses and compliments. 

“Oh, shit.. Babygirl.. Yes.. just like that.. Takin’ my Alpha cock so good… tight little pussy… Feels so good.. Nice and slow… good girl...”

As she worked her hips she felt his knot beginning to swell, and with his endless commentary she began to speed up. Making sure to take him as deep as possible, she pushed all the way back and sat up. Wrapping an arm around the back of his head, she rocked against him as his knot grew. Dean’s unending litany progressed, and he began to insist on one thing, practically begging for it.

“Yes, Y/N, yes… Cum for me… I need to feel it… God, you feel so good… Please… I need you to cum… Oh fuck, cum all over my cock… I need it....”

His words filled her and she began to roll her hips again and at the new angle she didn’t feel the build up. Her orgasm thundered through her as Dean’s knot took hold inside her as her cunt convulsed around his cock, and he came with a howl. 


	3. Sam

As Sam pulled into the garage and parked the Impala, he planned out how he would break the news to Y/N. He had to leave again. Whatever was going on with Dean and Lucifer was starting to get to him, even though he didn’t want to admit it. The whole thing was a nuisance. Surreptitiously hiding the erection he was sporting while in line at the hardware store was not something he had dealt with since he was a teenager.

Sam knew what was happening: pre-rut, the relative calm before the literal fuck storm. Normally he would be home where he was safe, but because of the current situation he couldn’t cope like he usually did. The alternative of finding an Omega to sate him was out of the question. Despite being well into his thirties, Sam hadn’t been with an Omega since Jess and didn’t have plans to change that just to make his rut easier to manage. 

Slamming the trunk, he walked through the garage toward the door that lead to the rest of the bunker. Sam adjusted the bags so he could turn the knob and kick the door open, and was resubmerged in the heavy atmosphere of the bunker. 

The fog of pre-rut intensified, causing Sam to feel dizzy and his mouth to water, just like earlier that day before he had left. He set the bags down in the kitchen and began to put the groceries and other supplies away. While he worked he felt the familiar rush of blood as his cock began to harden, just like this morning when he had been eating breakfast with Y/N. 

He finished putting the supplies away, adjusted himself to hide his erection, and went looking for Y/N; he was dreading this exchange but he had to do it. He didn’t know how much longer he could last before his rut kicked in, but couldn’t just leave without a word and sending a text seemed wrong. With each step toward her room the trepidation to speak to her faded and vague thoughts of her smile, her scent, and how her ass looked in the shorts she was wearing that morning began to overshadow any concern he had. 

When he reached her door he tried to remember what he had wanted to say, but he couldn’t put the words together. Sam felt a droplet of sweat trickle down his neck, as he racked his mind, he needed to tell Y/N… something, but couldn’t remember what it was. All he could think of, aside from her perky ass as she bent over, was orange juice for some reason. Giving up on trying to remember the importance of orange juice, Sam just wanted to see her. Putting his hands on the frame with a sigh and resting his head against the door, Sam took deep breaths to help calm himself. He couldn’t deny any longer that he was in rut and he was quickly losing control.  

A barely heard breathy moan tore Sam from his worries. He held his breath and abruptly stopped thinking as he listened closely. Could have been a movie or the radio, she might even be crying. What was left of Sam’s rationale clung to the idea that he hadn’t just heard what he thought he heard.  After a few seconds she did it again.

“Sam…”  

Barely louder than her normal speaking voice and on the other side of the heavy door, but he heard it; she said his name, she  _ moaned  _ his name. Sam tried to control himself, but the sounds that continued to leak out intermittently were causing the blurred thoughts to realign, seeing her as his only priority. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” Sam asked, his voice deeper than usual. When he got no response, he knocked on the door, and asked louder this time, “Y/N, it’s Sam. Can I come in?”

He knew it was a bad idea if she was doing what he assumed she had to be doing, but he couldn’t turn back. Confidence as well as testosterone fueled him, whispering that he could handle seeing her, letting her know he got orange juice, maybe ask to hang out, watch a movie, possibly even rub one out together... Shaking his head to get the phrase that could only come from Dean out of his head, regardless of how appealing it was. 

When Y/N still didn’t respond, Sam said, “Y/N, I’m going to come in.”

Sam’s mind was filled with fantasies that she had headphones in while touching herself and hadn’t heard him. He would walk in and she would blush… before he was able to finish his daydream he stepped into her room. His imagination had placed Y/N on her back, a hand between her legs while her fingers were slipping inside her or circling her clit as she moaned his name while biting her lip; reality was so much better. 

Y/N was on her knees, her shoulders pressed into the bed so her ass was in the air. She had three fingers buried inside her cunt, her other hand was holding a hot pink vibrator to her clit, the buzzing sound loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam didn’t know what to focus on, her hands, her face which was contorted in a mixture of bliss and exertion, or the slick that coated her upper thighs and hands. 

Y/N barely registered his presence as she finally drew closer to her release. Once Sam entered the room, the orgasm that had been eluding her for over an hour shattered. Her eyes snapped open as she came and she focused solely on Sam, as she shouted, “Alpha!”

That word, that one word, sent a shiver up his spine and he took a step forward. He felt light headed for a moment before his cock throbbed in his jeans. Sam gripped the front of his flannel and tore. Buttons went flying as he took another step closer and pulled his t-shirt over his head, his hands finding his belt and unfastening it. Leaving the belt on but undone, the buckle clicking as he stalked toward her and unbuttoned his jeans. 

She couldn’t stop her hands, he was so close and his predatory movements were confounding. When she had been with Lucifer and Dean, she had some modicum of power, but any vague notions of control fell away when Sam opened the door. His scent was a cacophony, rattling through her and sending her into a frenzy.

“Shh…” Sam said, holding a finger up to his lips, the steady calm that came over him was foreign. He hadn’t felt like this in years, but it was so familiar and he slipped into it easily. Sam cupped himself through his jeans as he approached her. He knelt behind her and gripped her hips, he mumbled, “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve thought of you like this, Y/N?” as he hauled her toward the edge of the bed, causing her to drop the vibrator.

Jerked a foot down the bed, Y/N could feel Sam’s heavy breaths fanning out across the back of her hand that was still hopelessly fingering herself. “Don’t stop on my account,” Sam chuckled as she tried to turn to see him. 

He placed his hands on the backs of her thighs and breathed deep as he watched her play in her moist cunt. Sam slid his hands higher, his thumbs placed in the crease that divided her labia and inner thigh and stretched her open for a better view. He pursed his lips and blew cool air across the backs of her hand. 

Y/N mewled as she pushed herself up on her elbows and bowed her back, she could feel him staring at her wet, needy sex. Knowing how close he was and feeling his hands on her, Y/N stopped fingering herself and spread her lips for him, waiting for him to act. 

A low guttural moan fell from his lips as he leaned in, licking her slit once and moaning at the taste of her slick. He didn’t have the patience to toy with her, he was desperate to be inside her. Standing and pushing his jeans and briefs down with one hand as he pushed two fingers into her. He expected to meet resistance, but when his thick digits slid in easily to the knuckle, his only thought was preparing her to take him.

“More...I need more... need your knot, Sam,” Y/N whined, although his fingers felt better than her own, but it wasn’t enough. As he continued to pump his fingers into her, she began to push back, as she pleaded, “Please, Sam... _ fuck _ ...Alpha, I need your cock. Need you to fuck me”

Kicking his jeans and briefs off, Sam stroked himself, the weight of his cock in his hand always gave him a feeling of satisfaction. He admired the way his fingers looked while they opened her up. He added another and after a few pumps he slid a fourth finger alongside the rest; she needed to be stretched wide to take him and his knot. 

One of the reasons Sam had yet to find a mate after Jess died was because of his size, even Jess had struggled to take all of him. Despite never being able to use his full length when he had knotted her, there was a twisted sense of male pride that he was so well endowed. However, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his friend, or whatever she was to him now, but his thoughts didn’t go any further than that as Y/N keened.

Removing his fingers and bringing them to his mouth so he could lick them clean, her slick was intoxicating. Once his hand was clean, he gripped her hip and slid the head of his cock along her slit, he commanded in a low voice, “Present for me. Show me you’re a good girl, Y/N.”

Dropping her shoulders to the bed and arching her back to such an extreme that she could feel the muscles along the backs of her thighs protesting, Y/N presented. Sam growled at the carnality, a sound that rumbled deep in his chest, and sent a tremor through her. Y/N’s eyes went wide and crossed slightly as he breached her, his girth something she hadn’t expected as he cautiously entered her. 

Any self control that Y/N may have had was lost as he slowly drove his seemingly immense length into her. Knowing he was watching every inch split her open, she lifted onto her elbows. Twisting so she could see his face, she forced her hips back as hard as she could, crying out as her ass slammed into his hips and his entire length was buried inside her.

Sam’s hands clutched at her hips and he held her against him. His knot already beginning to form, because of the suddenness of her stunt and he tried to calm himself so he could enjoy this properly. The whimpers and gasps she was making, the scent of her, and the pressure he felt as she pushed back, rutting against him, Sam fought back the urge to cum and prayed to God that he didn’t cum before he’d had his fun. 

Looking up and closing his eyes as he welcomed every sensation he had denied himself for over a decade, his grip on her hips leaving bruises as he felt her cunt contract. Dropping his head and staring at her ass, he growled, “Mine.” Extending a hand and winding his fingers into her hair, he pulled her head back and bent close to her ear, and whispered hoarsely, “Such a good girl.”

Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close as he began to rock his hips, as he said, “I can feel your hungry, little cunt. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” resting his head against her shoulder as his pace devolved. His cock hammering into her, as he grunted each time his skin made contact with hers, the sound was almost percussive as Sam gave in to every denied and repressed impulse. 

Y/N felt each violent impact Sam fucked into her like a madman. When her thoughts had drifted to Sam and his sexual prowess, she imagined him to be caring and gentle. The realization that he was like this, fucking like a machine, was revolutionary. She had never felt anything like this, never fantasized about it, but she reveled in each brutal thrust. The feelings she had harbored for him compounded with his fierce passion was like a dream. 

Sam needed to see her. Embedding himself inside her, then hooking one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees, and flipped her onto her back. He pushed her knees back and stood tall as he began to thrust into her lazily, committing the sight and feel of his cock driving into her to his memory.

“Sam…” Y/N sighed. She had felt like a doll when he easily maneuvered her, and seeing him between her legs made her thighs tremble. Another climax was quickly approaching, she gripped his forearms tightly and tried to pull him close. Seeing the muscles of his shoulders and stomach coil and release with each movement, she needed to feel the weight of his body; she needed physical contact. 

Smirking down at her, Sam placed a hand on either side of her head as he slowed his thrusts. Hovering above her, he asked, “You wanna cum, little girl?”

Y/N whimpered, her body on edge as she nodded. 

“Beg,” Sam ordered, slamming his cock into her.

Shrieking, Y/N pleaded, “Please, Sam, I’ll do anything. Fuck me, fuck me hard, Alpha. I nee-”

Sam bent farther and their lips met as he began to pump his hips faster. He felt her silken heat milk him as her orgasm peaked, and her lips parted as she fell apart beneath him. 

When she came back to herself and was able to return his kiss, he slid his hands around her again. She didn’t realize he had rolled onto his back and that she was on top of him until she felt him roughly handle her. His hands squeezed her ass before grasping under her thighs, and began to rock her whole body effortlessly. Catching onto what he wanted, Y/N lifted her head and began to ride him.

Her hips rolling, Sam brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek while his other hand guided her movements. This is what he had been missing, this is what he wanted. Staring into her eyes, Sam felt his knot start to take hold. “Fucking take it,” he ordered, as he laced his fingers into her hair and pulled her to his chest. Sam pounded into her, the hand still on her hip dragging her down onto his cock to meet each of his thrusts. 

She matched his ruthless pace and felt the tension inside her build again, as his knot began to expand. It was now difficult for her to slide along his whole length, but the stretch of his knot was so satisfying. As his cock rammed into her, she stared at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Y/N’s blood burned in her veins, he was her’s,  _ only  _ her’s. 

With a final, savage thrust, he felt a gush of slick from her as her pussy gripped him and his knot locked him deep inside her. Sam curled around her, encasing her in his arms as she sank her teeth into his neck.

Another flood of slick pouring from her around his knot as she tasted blood. His strong arms holding her close as she claimed him, he howled as she broke the skin, pleasure and pain mixing in him and overstimulating his already strained body. Sam’s vision blurred as she collapsed onto his chest.


	4. Lucifer, Dean, and Sam

_“...Like hell it’s been eleven years, Sam.”_

_“Fuck you, it's not like I was out of line….”_

Awake but refusing to open her eyes, Y/N grumbled at the unnecessarily loud argument coming from somewhere nearby in the bunker. Rolling over and feeling around for Sam, she found where he had been was now cold and empty. Y/N sighed as she sat up and stretched; she was sore but in a dull, satisfying way. Getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom Y/N grabbed a shirt and threw it on, as she flicked on the bathroom light.

Staring at her reflection, Y/N froze. Although she felt normal, like her old self again for the first time since Lucifer started his rut four days ago, the person staring back at her looked unhinged. Her hair was tangled, her pupils were dilated, and a smearing of dry blood stained her chin. The sight of the blood was the catalyst that released an onslaught of memories from the past 24 hours.

Lucifer’s carefully disguised pleas and moans, the way he stared into her eyes as she slammed her hips into his, and the feel of him inside her. Y/N’s knuckles went white as her hands gripped the bathroom counter to ground herself. Every remembered sensation was disorienting; like experiencing it all over again but each memory overlapped and compounded her confusion and arousal.

Before Lucifer had faded from her mind, her time with Dean enveloped her. His eagerness to please, his filthy words of encouragement, and the way his face felt as it was pressed between her thighs. Y/N tried to hold onto the image in her mind of Dean’s face as he looked up at her while gently licking her pussy after her orgasm.

Then there was Sam. She remembered everything, even the impulse that overtook her as his knot swelled and she had to bite him. No, that wasn’t what it was. Y/N tried to fixate on that particular moment as the undeniable satisfaction and power that accompanied her teeth breaking his skin devoured any resolve she may have had.

Brought back to reality by her own lascivious moan, Y/N tried to walk out of the bathroom; she needed to find them. She couldn’t find the words for what she had been feeling until that moment: escalation. Whatever was happening to her wasn’t over, the relentless hunger, the need to do what her body craved was unassailable.

She left the bathroom, clinging to the wall for support. Her bedroom door was ajar and the voices of Sam and Dean were easily discernible; Y/N could tell they were still arguing but couldn’t muster the energy to decipher their conversation. All she could manage to do was follow their angry voices until she found them. Stumbling into the hall and knowing she was getting closer was helping her focus and regain control. As she rounded the entry to the library she could see them.

Sam was the first to notice her, his eyes finding her and drinking her in. His entire body ached to be near her, insisting that he go to her, that she needed him. Sam had feelings for Y/N, and been able to control himself around her, but now he was almost in agony as he forced himself to resist going to her now. The throbbing ache from her bite faded away as she took another step into the library, and he felt his jeans tighten as his erection returned with a vengeance. The anger toward Lucifer and Dean, as well as the rest of his concerns drifted out of his mind.

For the first time that morning, Lucifer glanced up from the book he had been flipping through. As soon as Sam had taken him down from the St. Andrew’s Cross, Lucifer had only one goal: find that damned book.

The extent of what had happened was revealed quickly, leaving Dean and Sam to bicker like two dogs over the same bone. Y/N not only fucked each of them and took three knots in a day, but she had bitten Sam. Lucifer recalled her behavior and how in control she had been with him when the idea clicked in his mind. He had gone directly to the library to grab one of the books he had been reading before his rut kicked in to verify his theory before he said anything to the hunters.

Lucifer knew enough about presentations to be alarmed by what he was experiencing. He was hard, like he was still in a rut, and that shouldn’t be possible. Alpha’s either waited through their rut or knotted, and once they knotted their rut was over. Alphas weren’t ready for another round, at least not as ready as he was once Y/N entered the library. Lucifer felt his cock swell and tent his boxer briefs and he stood from the table, indifferent to the fact that his erection was on full display to everyone in the room.

Unamused by the sudden silence that had fallen over the library, Dean tried to ignore the pressure at the base of his spine. He knew that something was still wrong, but figuring out what was going on was his current priority; until he tried and failed to get Sam’s attention. Waving his hands and snapping his fingers, Sam seemed fixated on something behind Dean. The older Winchester noticed that Lucifer was also transfixed and was unresponsive.

Dean was frustrated, and not just with the lack of cooperation. After he woke up from his post-knot nap, he’d still felt agitated and desperate where he should have been the calm little center of the universe; at the very least he shouldn’t have been down to fuck. Without warning, his mind went completely blank as he felt a hand ghost over his back.

Sliding her fingers over Dean’s shoulder as she walked into the room, Y/N locked eyes with Sam as he took a step forward. Her unspoken warning that he stay put seemed to work as she stroked Dean’s arm on her way to Lucifer.

The archangel, so unfamiliar with humanity and the strength of desire or that he should restrain himself like the hunters, began to strip off his clothing. He didn’t dare touch her, though; there was something sacred about her, like he wasn’t allowed to approach her without permission. Lucifer fell to his knees in front of her. No longer certain if he should share the information he had or let events unfold. He knew exactly what she was and was prepared to fulfil her every desire, consequences be damned.

Smiling down at the immensely powerful being kneeling before her, Y/N tousled his blond hair. _He really is an angel_ , she thought to herself. His usually piercing eyes seemed to be a softer shade of blue, his lips parted slightly as she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb across his bottom lip. Y/N watched his eyelids close as she said, “I want more.”

Nodding at her request, Lucifer leaned into her hand, inviting her to take him at her leisure. He wouldn’t have cared that the hunters were able to see his submissive behavior, all he wanted was to be inside her again. As she towered over him and caressed his cheek lovingly, Lucifer muttered, “Take it... I’m yours.”

As Y/N gazed down at him she could hear Sam’s nonverbal protests, the little grunts and harsh exhales of his displeasure at her behavior. She placed her hands on Lucifer’s shoulders and pushed him onto his back and mounted him. She looked up at Sam, waiting for him to react.

Fuming at her blatant callousness, Sam glared at Y/N as she lined Lucifer up and sank on to his cock. Part of Sam was aware that he and Y/N didn’t have a relationship that justified his feelings, but it was being effectively silenced by his need to be the one beneath her. Despite his anger, Sam still enjoyed watching her ride the archangel, her hips rolling rhythmically, hands resting on Lucifer’s chest, and her fingertips digging into his flesh.

Sam was struggling to keep his hands from drifting below his belt when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Bent over trying to take off his boots while still watching Y/N and Lucifer, Dean didn’t seem to be bothered about participating as he kicked off his boots and his clothes went flying. Sam wanted to follow Dean’s lead and disrobe... then grab Y/N and steal her away for himself. He knew that wouldn’t go over well, but he couldn't shake his resentment that she hadn’t picked him first.

Y/N glanced up as Sam groaned. “Impatient?” she asked, her hips steadily rocking as Lucifer gripped her thighs. He took a few steps forward, determination radiating off of him when all the fight left him as their eyes met. She said in a calm but firm voice, each syllable punctuated by a moan from the archangel beneath her, “Sit and watch, like a good boy.”

Stalling for a moment as he processed what she had said, Sam struggled to hold his ground. However, her words were final; unable to refuse or deny her, he had to comply. Sam clenched his jaw, the muscles and tendons of his neck in stark relief as he gripped the back of one of the chairs. Dragging it with him, and stopping about six feet away, he sat down facing her and Lucifer. Sam watched as she fucked the archangel, never breaking eye contact with him as she leaned closer to Lucifer, her hips never ceasing.

With his eyes fixed on her, Sam didn’t notice his brother until Y/N sobbed in pleasure. Tearing his gaze away to see Dean kneeling behind her, his hands on her hips, stilling them to allow Lucifer leverage to ram his cock into her. Y/N sat up and arched into Dean whose erection was pressing against her back.

“Lucifer takin’ good care of you?” Dean asked her in a low voice.

Nodding as she felt herself drawing near her release, Y/N wrapped a hand around Dean’s neck. Dean grinned as her nails dug into his skin, and he looked up at his brother, who was clearly struggling to keep his hands off the massive bulge in his jeans.

Licking the shell of her ear, Dean whispered, “Look at Sammy. See how hard he is? Don’t you want to see it? Don’t you want to watch him?”

Breathing erratically, Y/N gritted her teeth as that feeling she had had with Sam began to rampage through her mind. Her eyes snapped to Lucifer, she could feel the blood pounding in her ears with the rapid beat of her heart, she was close and needed him. Letting go of Dean she gripped the archangel’s forearms as he continued to buck his hips and she growled, “Mine,” as she loomed over him.

Lucifer had only a moment to see her face before she lurched forward and latched onto his neck. She didn’t bite immediately, but he felt her teeth grazing over his pulse point and his cock throbbed in response. Tilting his head, Lucifer keened as his orgasm shook him. When he felt her cunt spasm, her teeth broke the skin and Lucifer bellowed as he encircled his arms around her torso and crushed her body to his, his hips furiously pumping through their shared climax.

Y/N licked at the wound she left on his neck once Lucifer had stilled beneath her, she pushed herself up on her arms to look down at him. Tasting his blood in her mouth and seeing her mark on his neck caused another gush of slick between her legs. He was hers, like Sam. Lucifer lazily smiled up at her; Y/N kissed him sweetly on the lips before she felt two strong hands running up her side.

“My turn,” Dean insisted playfully as he pulled her against him. Y/N was producing so much slick that any evidence of Lucifer having just cum inside her was quickly dissipated, not that it would have bothered Dean. He planned on going down on her, and nothing was going to stop him as he lifted her off the archangel. Lucifer rolled to his side, hiding the bite on his neck that Dean and Sam had yet to notice, more than happy to watch the humans play until he was needed again.

Dean gently laid her out on the floor, her legs open to Sam so he had an unobstructed view. Staying crouched by her shoulders, Dean leaned over her to spread her pussy open as he looked up at Sam, “Isn’t that just gorgeous? Look how wet she is Sammy,” he goaded his brother before licking from her clit down to her asshole. Dean lingered at her ass, his tongue carefully prodding as he basked in her soft moans.

With a final flick of his tongue, Dean sat up again and glanced back at Y/N. “Better than pie, Sammy. I’d let her sit on my face for days.” Dean wasn’t trying to piss Sam off, but he knew that he needed to do something.

Dean had known that Sam had a crush on Y/N, and he had never done anything to discourage him from pursuing it the few times that Sam had mentioned it. He didn’t care who his hulking Alpha brother was with, as long as he was happy. Sam hadn’t been happy for a long time, probably since Jess died, but the stubborn bastard needed a push and Dean was more than capable of sending his brother over the edge.

Sam had a desperate grip on the arms of the chair as he watched and listened to his brother’s obscenity. His cock strained against the confines of his jeans, the fabric offering some relief with the pressure it provided while still restricting him. All he wanted was to shove Dean out of the way, but her words echoed inside him, reminding that he had to be still and he had to watch.

Lifting her head, she could see Sam. He was so restrained and Dean’s whispered words made sense. _Don’t you want to see it? Don’t you want to watch him?_ She didn’t understand why Dean would suggest this at the time, but now she did. She grabbed the back of Dean’s head and pushed his face back down as she said, “Don’t stop.”

Staring at Sam again as Dean obediently returned to his task, Y/N sighed as his tongue made contact with her clit. She smirked as she spoke to the younger Winchester. “I want to see you, Sam.”

Despite the situation, Sam couldn't refuse her as he stood to remove his clothes. He was overcome with possessiveness, but not the usual Alpha male bullshit; it was distorted. With Jess he had felt like she was his, _only_ his, and if anyone even got close he’d rip them apart. But now, with Y/N, he couldn’t deny that _he_ was _her’s_. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was foreign and as he straightened, completely bare for all to see, he fought the urge to cover himself. Her request gave him hope, she wanted to see him… she still wanted him.

“Like this?” Sam asked as he endured the embarrassment of being on display.

Dragging her eyes over his body, Y/N tried to speak evenly as Dean continued licking and sucking at her sex, “Per-fect.” She watched the corner of his mouth turn up slightly at her compliment as he sat back in his chair and lazily stroked his length.

Growing frustrated at her lack of response, Dean sat back and said, “Get up.” He watched her sit up and moved behind her, guiding her by her hips to sit on his lap. “You did the heavy lifting last time. Let me take care of you, sweetheart,” Dean whispered.

Once he finished positioning them, Dean had his legs spread out as he leaned back on his hands with Y/N facing away from him with her legs bent over his and her hands bracing against his hips. Dean groaned when she settled on his lap, his cock buried deep inside her. He scanned the room; Sam had one hand stroking his shaft and the other cupping his balls, and Lucifer was still lying on his side, the hand not propping him up was on his dick, which was surprisingly hard again.

Dean never knew how much he would enjoy being watched; it was a rush and he had to reign himself in before he came too soon and ruined the moment. He wanted to last as long as possible, get Sam as worked up as he could before he was done.

When Y/N started to lift herself, Dean placed his hands behind her knees and pulled them both back. Now lying, he was able to plant his feet for leverage so he could set the pace. As he languidly pumped his hips, he couldn’t help himself, she felt so good and he was never one to shy away from dirty talk.

“Fuck, she’s so wet. Do you see this Sam? Can you see the slick dripping out of her?” Dean asked, he never expected a response because he rarely got any from his partners but he had never had an audience.

Sam bit his lip to stop himself from speaking, but he grunted as he felt the pressure inside him peak. He gripped the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming, but continued to watch, his gaze shifting from Y/N’s cunt stretched around his brother’s cock to her face twisted in ecstasy, as he tried and failed to ignore Dean’s seemingly nonstop chatter.

Picking up the pace, Dean continued, “You know how good she feels. Fuck, Y/N, you gonna cum again? Cum for Sammy, let him see your tight cunt gush all over my cock.” With his final word, Y/N howled as her orgasm hit. He continued to piston his hips as her slick flooded around his cock. Dean slammed his hips to hers a final time before he sat up.

Sam was in awe, his eyes locked on her as slick leaked from her entrance. His fascination turned to displeasure when Dean turned her around so she was no longer facing Sam. For a moment, Sam had hoped Dean had finished, but he realized his brother was far from done when he heard Y/N cry out as Dean slid back inside her.

Rolling his hips, Dean sat up slightly to watch as his shaft disappeared between her folds. He watched her lips stretch around his cock, and felt one of her legs wrap around his hip, pulling him closer. Meeting her eyes, Dean asked, “You like it rough, babygirl?”

As she opened her mouth to respond, Dean hammered into her, which turned her words into a wail of pleasure. She looked up at him as she hooked her other leg on his hip and locked them together, chiding, “You talk too fucking much.”

Dean grinned as he drove into her, each slap of skin eliciting a cry from Y/N and a barely heard grunt from Sam. “Keep your legs like this, I wanna try something,” Dean said as he began to push himself up onto his knees.

Y/N kept her legs anchored around his waist with her shoulders and head still on the floor; she clung to him as he continued to thrust into her. His thick cock slamming into her over and over, the semi-weightless feeling of this particular position, and Dean’s face above her, his eyes staring into hers as the edges of her vision began to blur, signalling another orgasm.

For the first time since they’d begun, Dean seemed to be rendered speechless. The room filling with the sound of his harsh grunts and moans as he used every ounce of his strength to hold her up as he mercilessly thrust himself into her as deep as he could go.

Dean started to slide his knees under her; the amount of strength needed to hold them up and continue to thrust forcefully was finally taking its toll on the hunter. Crouching over her, pumping his cock into her pussy, Y/N could tell how close he was and that she needed to act quickly.

Tightening her legs around his waist, she bucked her body, pushing herself up so she was sitting on his lap. Y/N nestled her head against his neck, licking and kissing his skin as his moans became more desperate. His cock jerked inside her as he tipped his head to the side, and she grazed her teeth along the line of his neck.

Dean was teetering on the edge of orgasm, but when he felt the sharp edge of her teeth on his neck, he couldn’t hold back anymore. With a plaintive groan, he came inside her as her inner walls clenched around him. The last time they had been together, Dean had thought that had topped his list, but when he felt the sting of her teeth breaking his skin his orgasm redoubled. The intense sensation of her claiming bite combined with her scent and body wrapped around him was nearly overwhelming.

Leaning against a bookshelf and enjoying the acrobatics of Dean and Y/N’s coupling, and Sam’s stifled attempts to regain her attention, Lucifer stroked his cock without any purpose. He had gotten what he wanted: Lucifer belonged to Y/N now. At Dean’s peak, Lucifer had watched Y/N as she sank her teeth into his neck and saw a thin, rivulet of blood leak from her mouth.

Opening his eyes and meeting Sam’s intense gaze, Dean grinned. He felt Y/N gently cleaned up the wound on Dean’s neck, but Dean had other plans. Pulling away from her and saw her blood tinted lips, Dean leaned in to press his lips to hers and tasted his own blood. He helped her up and turned his head after she walked away, hiding the bite mark from Sam, and his eyes met Lucifer’s. All the animosity he had toward Lucifer seemed to mean nothing now, as Dean stood and walked toward him. Sitting a few feet away, he watched Y/N slowly approached Sam.

Sam swallowed thickly as he rested his hands on his lap when she brushed his cheek, staring up at her, he felt flustered at her touch. His anger toward Lucifer and Dean fading away as he basked in her undivided attention.

“You’ve been so patient,” Y/N said as she stood between his legs, her hand cradling his cheek, “Such a good boy, Sam. Do you know what good boys get?”

He shook his head. Sam didn’t want to guess, and regardless of what she had planned, he didn’t care. Having her attention focused solely on him, finally, was all he had longed for.

Leaning in, Y/N kissed him before whispering, “Good boys get to take what they want.”

Sam’s eyes went wide, he needed clarification, “What _I_ want?”

“ _Anything_ you want,” she said with a smirk.

Taking a few deep breaths, Sam thought about the only thing he had yet to do. He knew that he had to say it, he had to tell her what he wanted, but Dean and Lucifer would hear him no matter how quiet he was. Sam didn’t even know if she’d actually let him and he couldn’t attempt it without asking her, “Anything… you’re sure?”

The intensity of his gaze at his last question was what she had wanted. She placed a knee on either side of his thighs, draping her arms around his shoulders and said coquettishly, “Whatever you want, Alpha.”

Sam growled and pressed his forehead to hers in an attempt to regain control. He didn’t care if Dean and Lucifer heard him anymore, but Y/N calling him Alpha was like her concession. She wasn’t in control any more, she handed over the reins and all he had to do was tell her was speak up. Twisting his hand in her hair and guiding her head so she was looking up for a moment, Sam ran his tongue along her neck and said, “I’m gonna tear that ass apart, little girl.”

Dean and Lucifer exchanged a look of surprise at Sam’s words. Neither had heard him say anything sexually explicit or commanding, not even under duress. Dean grinned after a moment, knowing his brother was going to act out whatever fantasy he had been holding back all these years. After years of Sam being miserable and resisting every possible moment of fleeting happiness, seeing him finally take an opportunity and possibly a mate was unparalleled.

His arms encased her as he stood, Y/N was beside herself at the thought of Sam’s massive length filling her again, considering what he wanted was a daunting prospect. Until yesterday, she hadn’t had much experience, anal being absent from that very short list of sexual accomplishments. She knew Sam wouldn’t hurt her, and at this point she would have done anything he asked of her.

Sam stopped in front of Dean and Lucifer, gently lowering Y/N to the floor and pulling her shirt over her head. He turned her to face the two men, and said, “You like being watched, don’t you Y/N?”

Arching her back, Y/N nodded.

“I want them to see everything,” Sam said as he held her close and brushed her hair away from her neck. His other hand drifted across her stomach and down between her legs, sliding his fingers over her slit, “I want them to watch.”

Sam gently nudged her so she got down on all fours, but she kept her head up and her eyes were alight as they shifted between Dean and Lucifer. The smile playing on her face was wicked, Y/N was getting exactly what she wanted as she felt Sam’s fingers continue to trail across her sex from behind. She jerked slightly, but canted her hips when she felt his fingertips circling that tight ring of muscle.

Sam felt her relax as he tested the resistance by pressing the pad of his finger against her asshole, and feeling it open slightly at the pressure, as well as her accompanying moan at the unfamiliar sensation. He began to slide a finger inside her, and he glanced up, making sure that his brother and the archangel were watching her.

Both men had their cocks in hand and were showing their appreciation, but that’s not what caught his eye. Their necks. Dean and Lucifer both had crescent shaped bite marks, like his own. The possessive anger that he had had rushed back, she had claimed them. He wasn’t enough, and he worried that no matter what he did he would never be enough for her.

“Sam!” Y/N shouted, as he slid a second finger into her ass.

“You’re mine,” he growled as he bent over her, his cock resting heavily against her as he fingered her ass roughly, the last three words punctuated by deep thrusts, “They can fuck you, but _you… are… mine_.”

Y/N’s eyes went wide, his fingers had felt foreign at first but now each movement made her cunt throb as it ached to be filled. Even as he became rougher, practically pounding his fingers into her, he had used her slick as lube and it helped soothe the burn from the stretched muscles. As she felt a third finger work it’s way in alongside the others, she was sobbing in pleasure, “Yes... Sam.. I’m yours... Only yours, Alpha!”

Dropping his head, Sam needed a moment. Y/N was so responsive, and hearing her euphoric cries, feeling her body’s enthusiastic acceptance was a potent combination. Every fiber of his being demanded that he drive his painfully hard cock into her, but he knew that would hurt her. He couldn’t let her push back like before, he had to control her or she would hurt herself.

“Please Alpha,” Y/N pleaded as she tried to raise her hips to drive him deeper. She wanted to be possessed, totally, and if it weren’t for the state of mind she was in, she would have refused to acknowledge such submissive behavior.

Sam calmly withdrew his fingers which were still dripping in slick, “Begging won’t do you any good.” Gripping his cock and sliding it along her slit, he stilled at her cunt and pressed the head of his cock into her as he hissed, “You need to learn you can’t always get what you want.”

“I’ll be a good girl, just please..” She cried out, her fingernails scraping against the marble as she tried to clutch onto something, anything to keep her grounded as Sam’s cock stretched her cunt open.

With one thrust Sam was buried to the hilt inside her, and Dean groaned in sympathy, “Sonuvabitch.” Lucifer had to grip his cock tightly, Y/N’s blissed expression would remain in the forefront of his mind for years. Neither had given much thought to the largest member of their group, but seeing how she reacted to him solidified Sam’s status amongst the three males.

Y/N groaned, low and guttural, making her sound truly like an animal in heat. Her back arching up in an effort to get Sam moving like she craved.

“Not this time, Y/N,” Sam snarled as he lifted her bodily off the floor, one hand behind her knee and the other around her stomach. He walked to the table that Lucifer had been at and started setting her down but when there were a few inches between her and the tabletop, he dropped her.

Scrambling to get a grip on the table, Y/N felt Sam pull his cock out of her, leaving her empty for a moment before she felt the broad head of his cock pressing against the rim of her ass. Reminding herself to relax, Y/N mewled as he gradually worked his cock into her as she tried and failed to push back. She wanted to be filled, but he was going so slow.

“I know what you are, little girl,” Sam said in a choked voice, her ass was tighter than her cunt and he could feel her fighting to get more of him inside her, despite her body’s natural resistance, “but that doesn’t matter, does it?”

She wanted to answer him, some cutting remark but she found that her voice wouldn’t work. Instead she keened as tears continued to fall down her cheeks as they pooled on the table beneath her.  

Leaning back as he finally bottomed out, Sam gripped her thigh with one hand and her shoulder with the other for leverage before he pulled out half way and slammed his cock deep into her ass. He set a grueling pace and each thrust caused Y/N to wail in response. After a few moments he leaned over her, burying himself deep inside and pushing her leg higher onto the table. “You might be able to control them, but never me,” Sam seethed as he rutted against her.

“N-Nev… er,” She stammered, her eyes going wide as she felt the beginning of an orgasm but it was nothing like she’d experienced before. Y/N could actually feel something tightening inside her pussy, clutching at the void desperately with every thrust of Sam’s massive cock in her ass. This was different, the alien sensation unlike anything she had experienced before and in the back of her mind part of her was fearful at what this could mean.

Sam brushed the hair away, and licked at the junction of her neck and shoulder, as he proclaimed harshly, “I’m your Alpha, and you _will_ obey me.”

The tension inside her snapped as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her making her body tremble and shake violently. Her vision blurring around the edges as she screamed Sam’s name against the wood of the table.

He felt her already constricting canal become impossibly tight, and his teeth already at her neck as he felt his own release intensify. His jaw clamped down on her delicate flesh and her blood was all he could taste. Sucking at the wound he had made as he continued to thrust into her, but found he wasn’t able to pull out, not that he wanted to. Cradling her body against his own, he whispered over and over again, “Mine… mine… mine,” as he felt her body go limp.

* * *

Sam wrapped an arm around Y/N and pulled her close, inhaling the scent of her freshly washed hair and skin, as he whispered, “Come here.” Curling around her, he licked at the claiming mark he left behind as she wiggled her hips against him, burrowing deeper into the comforter and pillows surrounding them. Sam didn’t think he could ever get enough of her.

Reaching out for Lucifer, Y/N’s hand gripped his arm and tugged playfully, trying to get him to move closer. Dean had gotten up for water, but she needed the constant contact. Lucifer’s knowing smirk as he inched closer was hint enough that he felt the same. She had never thought that she could feel like this; loved, cherished, wanted, and that it was permanent. They were hers and she was Sam’s.

As Dean reentered Sam’s bedroom, water in hand, he paused as he took in the sight of her. He wanted to worship her, the claiming bite he had received had started to ache when he left the room, but now that he was back all he could feel was the comfort of her presence as he walked to the bed. “Get out of my spot, fly boy,” he said to Lucifer as he knelt at the end of the bed.

Without missing a beat, Lucifer rolled onto his back throwing his middle finger up at Dean before making room next to Y/N.

Dean blew the archangel a mocking kiss as he crawled up to his spot and flopped onto the bed between his Alpha and Lucifer. Wrapping his arm around Y/N’s waist and placing a kiss on her forehead while trying to ignore the cuddly Lucifer at his back.

Stroking her side lazily with his fingertips, Sam said, “So…”

“So?” Lucifer asked as he propped himself up on his elbow.

Sam pressed his lips to the nape of Y/N’s neck, “What do we do now? This isn’t normal.”

The archangel kissed Dean’s neck as he quipped, “Yes it is.”

“How do you figure,” Dean grunted as he swatted at the angel to get him to stop.

Lucifer grinned as he felt Dean struggle against his affection, which wouldn’t deter him, “It’s obvious, isn’t it?” he asked rhetorically.

Dean stopped fighting Lucifer as the brothers turned to eye him suspiciously, both answering, “No.”

Pressing fervent kisses into Dean’s shoulder, Lucifer explained, “Our little Y/N is one of His rarest creations, a female Alpha. She’s one in 580 million.”

“That seems rude,” Dean breathed out before flipping over and glaring at the angel, “What the fuck are you doing, man? Do I look like you’re personal cuddle buddy?”

Lucifer smirked as he ran a finger along the older Winchester’s bicep, “Dean, I will fuck right through you to get to her, understand? And who can resist an Alpha...” Lucifer paused for a moment to lean in to scent Dean before continuing, “that smells as sweet as you.”

Sam and Y/N could be heard snickering behind them as Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel, “Just tone it down, okay?”

“We’ll see about that, but what I was saying is there are only a handful of her kind alive at any one time,” Lucifer explained as he trailed his fingers across Dean’s chest.

“Oh…” Sam said knowingly.

“OH?!” Dean sat up and looked between the three of them, “Would you two quit being so damned cryptic. How does _that_ , which is awesome by the way, makes us sleeping in a pile like hamsters _normal_?

Sam leveled his brother with a condescending look, “We’re a pack, Dean.”

“Oh…” Dean said, finally cottoning on, and laying back down. He felt Lucifer’s arm wrap around him his waist, and gave in. Dean needed the closeness like the rest of them and Lucifer’s chest pressed into his back was a new but not an unwelcome sensation.

Lucifer tried to hide the smirk forming as he explained to Dean, “Sam’s the Alpha male, I’m Beta and you’re…”

Dean complained, “Dude! How am _I_ the Omega male?”

Y/N grumbled sleepily into her pillow as she tucked it further under her cheek, “Don’t label it, you’re making it weird.”

Despite all the activity over the past day and a half, Sam felt his cock beginning to stir as he rolled over to curl around Y/N, he said, his voice deeper than before, “I have an idea.”

Y/N nestled into him, feeling his erection pressing against her back, and moaned, “Yeah?”

His hand slid between her thighs, gently massaging her sex, “Alpha females are rare, right?”

Dean sat up on his elbows and looked at Sam for a moment before nodding, Lucifer doing the same where he rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

“And they’re supposedly insatiable…” Sam continued as he met his brother’s gaze, seeing his eyes light up, “How about we test that theory?”

Lucifer leaned closer to Dean, his own cock becoming restless, as he asked, “What are you thinking?”

Y/N let out a soft sigh as Sam’s fingers teased over her folds, catching the three males’ attention. Hiking her leg over his hip to put her on display, Sam grinned predatorily, “Teamwork.”


End file.
